The proposed work is the investigation of time modulated coded apertures and their application to clinical Nuclear Medicine imaging using both an Anger camera and high resolution image intensifier camera. Various spatial and temporal codes will be investigated for optimum signal-to-noise and for optimum tomographic reconstruction. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Koral, K.F., Rogers, W.L., and Knoll, G.F.: Digital Tomographic Imaging with a Time-modulated Pseudorandom Coded Aperture and an Anger Camera. J. Nucl. Med. 16:402-413 (1975). Keyes, J.W. and Rogers, W.L.: Improvement of Digitized Displays, (Abs.) J. Nucl. Med. 16:562 (1975).